


Clogged Celebrity Creates Concern, Clearing Colon

by Lt_Itzalova



Series: Chapters of the C.C.C.C.C.C. series, or the Seven C's [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Scat, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Itzalova/pseuds/Lt_Itzalova
Summary: Marie catches up to her cousin to do a live streamed recording session only to find the enormous grease and meat binge she's been on is catching up to her and she can't run anywhere until the broadcast ends.





	Clogged Celebrity Creates Concern, Clearing Colon

“Annanother thing! How come all the pressure is always on me to be the clean cut one? Just because of some dynamic me and her have it’s always ‘Stand up straighter, Marie.’, ‘Make your songs slower, Marie.’, ‘We got you a talk show about studying tips, Marie.’, like I’ve got to be the calm and unaffected one without backing it up by having ten minutes to myself.” the squid diva ranted. Her tone was as characteristically steady and low but to her audience she might as well have been shouting full-volume. In truth, Marie had had ten minutes to herself, actually, it’d been two or three hours by now, with her lips loosened up by the Prawn’s personal supply of fancy off-menu drinks and dishes, for the most part, anyway. Sean had served up the finest deep-fried delicacies he could at first but the Inkling had torn through it all like it were nothing until his day’s supply of A-grade meat had run out and he had to take a slide down the alphabet to keep up with his friend and her predatory ways. 

At this point one hand was being used to balance herself, her midsection bulging out with digesting mystery meat and batter in a way that was something between obscene and grotesque, it’s every slosh and churn both a reminder of the ancient squid’s glutting prowess and a mentally taxing trigger for Sean’s ancient prey reflexes. “It’s just not fair, Callie’s out playing with the remnants of yesteryear’s race wars and chugging mystery fluids from the beach and I’m worked down to the beak here. I do the best I can, I work out twice a day, when in cod’s name are they going to recognize that and ease off a little?” as if to punctuate Callie turned her head just slightly, shoving the latest amorphous mess of barely edible offal through her wide maw and hardly pausing before swallowing. The same half-lidded stare fixed dead on Sean the entire time.

“Oh, say, yanno, what, that reminds me, you said you had somewhere to be, right?” the crustacean cut in, desperate to save himself from fishing around the back of his fridge for something else to serve Marie, or worse, having to bear witness to her swallowing another Super-Galactic-Deluxe-Quadruple Seanwich with Dogfish Sausage. “Oh carp, you’re right, and I probably barely have enough time to get back and shower.” Marie drew back from the counter, her trademark look of muted and measured surprise on display almost as much as her jutting middle. 

“R-right, and I won’t keep you but uh, you want anything for eeeeyh, that?” he said, pointing a nervously shaking claw to the diva’s blatant gut. “I probably got enough left bubble water and junk behind the counter to mix up some old family remedies, it’s just...” With a grimace Marie slid her hands under her torso, a grumbling audible to Sean as the pop idol’s body tried to resist “Oh, thanks but no thanks, Sean. Give this forty five or so and it’ll be back down to nothing. Grandpa mentioned something about old cephalopod apex predator quirks or something. Haven’t really done this since I was a kid but uh, yanno, cheat day, right?” 

As she turned quickly Sean was already wishing he could remove the sight of Marie’s distended middle visibly taking a fraction of a second to catch up with the rest of her torso’s movement and swing around from his mind but waved nonetheless. “I was never here, whoever asks, alright?” Marie added an uncharacteristic wink as she took off, not able to hear the prawn whimper “I wish.”

Clacking heels and a jingling “welcome” bell announced the diva’s arrival. The laminate wood floor and ambient koto music played over the restaurant's speaker system helped set a calm mood quite unlike the rush Marie had to make to arrive on time. Past empty tables there was a bar-style counter staffed by a burly pale crab with his huge arms crossed, a camera crew and her cousin Callie as the only person actually seated in the whole place.

“Hah, right on time, as always! Would you believe they doubted me when I told them you’d get here on the dot?” Callie grinned wide as Marie took a seat next to her. “Heck, you’ve probably been so busy rehearsing you didn’t even take time to eat, all the better for today.” Callie’s face beamed with her secondhand pride that lasted until her co-star spoke. “Right, something like that. You’ve been keeping yourself in check since then too, right? None of those...cravings?” After a few minor substance addiction issues involving bubbly sweet mystery liquids Marie couldn’t quite let her cousin out of her sight without getting nervous.

“What? I thought you knew me better than that! See, look:” Callie hiked up her sleeve, her shoulder wearing a medicinal patch with a circular tricolor red white and blue logo. “We’ll be fine. Just cool your tentacles since we’ve got the easiest gig of our lives today so we should enjoy it.” “Oh, right, you never did give me the memo on what we were doing other than to get in our stage clothes and to meet here.”

“So as you can see, management has this whole place rented out for a half hour and change, not like anyone’s gonna be here at this hour anyway but-” the hulking pale crustacean grunted but it didn’t stop Callie “they’re saying that traditional sushi is back in and trendy so duh, we shoot a little promo, we get back into the spotlight and this place gets a chance at being on the forefront of being super hip. Win-win! We just sit and eat and make small talk for a bit and that’s it. We can do some improv but we’ve got plenty of cue cards for when we draw a blank.” she added, pointing over to a jellyfish who’s body was mostly obscured by the sign cards it was holding up.

With a little more explaining of their job the two got ready, Marie trying not to look smug with how much extra time Callie needed to establish a hold on her chopsticks. “Hey, now! The producers might’ve needed to help me along in that one splatfest but I’ve been studying up for this role.” “That so? I’ll let you lead, then. I’m sure you’ve just got fun facts up to the gills for the audience.” the two shifted in their seats to face the counter and a camera partway at the same time and put on their best primetime-ready smiles as they waited for the cue to start.

“Hey, out there, T.V. Land! Today we’re bringing you a blast from the past! What’s old is new again today as we come to you live from Chipper Fish Authentic Sushi.” Callie led the broadcast, lighting up with a grin and enthusiasm so great that Marie could almost hear the pop music the production team was probably adding over the broadcast. “Today we’ll be partaking in a traditional meal prepped by a real sushi chef and going over some of the fineries so next time you take your squad out to a post-match celebratory dinner you can wow them with your culture and knowledge.” Marie kept on with a measured response, carefully thought over to subtly cue the chef to serve the first course with plenty of time to do so without going so slow as to bore the audience, as meticulous as she ever was. 

A soft clink was heard as the first course was served up, Marie noticed it as a simple set of whitefish rolls but panned her eyes up to see what her cousin could figure out about the meal, watching Callie narrowing her eyes at her plate as she struggled to hold up a piece in her wobbling hand. “So uh, here we’ve got the building blocks of an authentic sushi meal. Yanno, a...traditional sushi roll made of rice and sushi...meat, uh, and some pink stuff and...guac- um, some” her eyes shot a pleading glance to Marie who in turn cleared her throat and looked up to the hulking chef who flatly stated “Wasabi.” “Yeah, hey, what’s up with you, guy?” Callie continued with a nervous laugh.

Things continued on this way for a few minutes. Thanks to her established snarky nature it didn’t seem too suspect when she had to cut off her co-star to prevent a culinary faux pas and while their hosting chef didn’t like to say much this was definitely looking to be one of the girls’ easier gigs as their chemistry made it easy to make discussion with one another without boring an audience. That was, of course, at first.

Initially it was just a little twinge, Callie didn’t even notice it when Marie paused for a moment before expertly placing a piece of sashimi in her mouth. Just a slight digestive stir, she figured, it’d been a while since she’d eaten this kind of food and her stomach probably just wasn’t prepared. Only when the feeling returned moments later did she get worried. The center of her stomach churned and this time the uneasy feeling took quite a few seconds to subside. If it weren’t for her cousin taking the silence as an opportunity to read some cue cards and namedrop some sponsors Marie could’ve been in some trouble. 

She was almost sure that the mass of uncooked meat was doing something to her insides but couldn’t have guessed that it was merely beginning to use its sheer physical mass to shunt the super compressed contents of her intestines downward. As she sipped green tea and made the occasional quips between Callie’s energetic statements she continued to write off the growing nausea and pressure as a bit of traveler’s sickness, maybe a minor food allergy at best and not the reality of her tremendously greasy binge from hours ago being fully processed and demanding release from her achingly overfull guts.

She interjected less and less and the sickly green-tinted pallor she gained was only disguised by her natural verdant appearance. Her stomach’s grumbles started out low but as they increased in pitch they kept that deep frequency, as if a threat was being issued from deep within the back-end of the Inkling’s alimentary system. Her thighs pressed together tightly and sweat began to form on her body as a sudden clenching of her anal sphincter made her terribly aware of the reality of her situation.

The sensations around her dulled as Marie had to accept that she was sitting on a time bomb and she could only hope that it had a timer greater than the time remaining for their broadcast. Her body certainly wasn’t keen on this plan as her bloated organs could track the shifting of every inch of waste in her system now as it was making its presence known. Pressure mounted against the squid’s backside, far too fast to be the solid mass she’d expect to be occupying her bowels right now. 

Marie’s eyes went wide as the air-defiling bubble seemed to bloat her colon in a test of her willpower. She absolutely couldn’t even fathom the idea of even trying to gently relieve the pressure, however, not now, she couldn’t have a second incident like that! Her body rose and dipped, chest especially as she carefully regulated her breath. She drew a long sigh and tried to focus back in on the world around her.

“See, so it’s not hard to talk to people, people who speak different languages and come from other cultures. Life isn’t all about peaches and cream, it can’t just be a dessert, yanno?” Left to her own devices for too long the pink squid was beginning to ramble. “Sssspeaking of dessert, a traditional sushi meal has several courses, as you can see, and we have planned out…” Marie trailed off, shooting a pained glance to her co-star who piped up “Uh, four...minus… yeah so we got three more planned for the show! Traditional sushi is great, it’s like you can eat a ton and have so much variety but leave having eaten like, no calories!” Callie responded with a wide, toothy grin to the camera.

Marie swallowed hard. The whole shoot would be pretty much ruined if she had to duck out and nothing hurts the image of an immaculate idol like admitting to having bodily functions in a way that doesn’t make you hilarious or endearingly relatable to the audience and whatever affront to god that was gestating within her bowels was not something the average inkling would ever even want to have cross their minds. She pressed on, even as the nausea built up in the face of sticky rice dipped in soy sauce passing her lips, her body firmly insisting that getting solids into her digestive tract was the opposite of what she should be doing.

By the sixth course things were becoming shaky and blurry for the diva. Her years of practiced, moderated self-controlled behavior put to an ultimate test as her natural functions tried to fight back and force her to open her rectal passages, potential audience of thousands be damned. Her chopsticks brought up the tail of a tempura-fried piece of fishy mystery meat wrapped up into a roll. She hesitated as the sheer quantity of her past fast food bender hit her body and mind at once, leaving her face twisted up in pain as the monster inside of her could be felt at multiple points, the bends and coils of her digestive tract in its demands for freedom. 

“Hey, hey, you doing okay there?” Marie snapped to attention, seeing her cousin staring back, chomping away at the crispy fried seafood with a look of worry. “Oh, m-me? Totally fine, yeah. So, uh, how did you batter the-” “No, no, I know that look, Marie.” she froze up, not expecting to be called out, by Callie of all people on a broadcast no less! She wiped away some of the sweat from her face, cold and clammy, shaking even, but she couldn’t figure out how much of her was at this point.

“I don’t know what you’re on about, Callie, I’m alright!” she insisted, even if at this point even her vocal chords shaking seemed like it reverberated down to her gut and agitated the monstrous eel occupying her winding insides. She tried to move a piece of sushi to her mouth only for Callie’s hand to reach over and lower hers. “No, come on, don’t do that to yourself. I know what’s up, there’s no point in hiding it for the fans’ sake.” members of the camera crew exchanged looks of confusion, the scene’s sudden tension only helping in making Marie clench up even harder. 

“Hey, c-come on, no need to make a scene, right?” Marie’s free hand gripped the counter next to her, almost worried she might splinter the wood with the intensity of her vice-grip made worse by her cousin’s scowl. “No, think we both know what’s happening and it’s not good for anyone to keep this up.” Callie stood up, her sternness a full inversion of her usual stage persona. Marie shakily set her plate on the counter, hoping to defuse the situation. She opened her mouth, not knowing what to say but knowing she had to say something when Callie slammed her fist onto the counter, plates clattering and the room going quiet.

“YOU!” Marie drew a sharp breath, all ready to just give in and let this terribly embarrassing series of career-sinking events take place when she saw Callie pointing up at the burly chef. “You’re not a real sushi chef are ya’? Lemme see your license to prep fugu!” there was a collective gasp followed by the pink diva reaching to put her palm over the nearest camera lens. “And this is over! Fans, make sure you stay fresh and so is your sushi meat along with being regulation certified!” 

With the commotion Marie slid to her feet, wobbling a bit from her shifted center of gravity and how sore her muscles were from tensing too hard. She hardly spared a second to look back at the ensuing chaos before her shaky run was carrying her off to the restrooms. The fact it was two separate sex-divided rooms rather than a series of stalls gave her a moment of relief in knowing she’d have some privacy for what was about to happen but as she scanned the tiny room she felt the ink drain from her face.

There was a sink but on no wall was a toilet mounted against. She shuddered as her eyes trailed down to a site that she’d heard of but never seen in her life: an eastern-style toilet. Her hearts sank in her chest as her body began to lock up again, the enormous pressure in her gastric system making itself known as she locked the door behind her and progressed in an uneven, shaky waddle to the thing. 

Slowly, carefully, Marie positioned herself over it. There wasn’t any support structure to hold herself up by and the thought of the compromising position she’d be in if someone somehow came in through the door was enough to make her want to die. With little time to spare though she slid down her forest-hued tights and panties and nervously began to bend her knees to get into the proper position. This alone proved too much for her overworked anus, hot, salty damp air billowing out of her guts without warning in a blaring eruption that the room’s fan couldn’t hope to drown out.

Marie covered her ears, both for wanting to deny the horrible, embarrassing event and because she was at the ground zero for the cacophonous wind-tunnel blast her body gracelessly ejected from herself. Her breathing ended up ragged and heavy, the constant and even winds combined with needing to balance her squatting position quick to drain what of her constitution she hadn’t already spent on trying to hold back the gaseous beast. 

Part of her mind wondered just how much longer the noxious plume would continue for, or just how deeply her body was held open to allow its continued passage but another didn’t want to accept this was really happening by paying it mind, the fact that she could be deflating her colon with such vigorously deafening force that it could decide the fate of her career despite being a room over from anyone who could hear. She didn’t want to think about how loud it really was, or how wide her poor, distended guts must have been held open or the way she had to move her hands forward to brace herself against the wall as it felt as though she was voiding herself with such force that she was being thrust forward slightly.

The cacophonous event trailed off abruptly, her lime ring held open in a horrible mockery of an afterglow as Marie glanced over her shoulder and into the green haze she now stood within. Over as quickly as it began, or at least she wanted to pretend as much. With a relieved sigh the diva gave an experimental push on her insides, immediately wishing she hadn’t.

Thundering down her internal passages was a mass that made itself known as far more than an aftershock. Her rectal walls clenched and tightened in futility as the gargantuan snake of filth made its presence known. Her sweaty body felt chills, then electric tingling from the way the abomination neared her anal opening left prime for further abuse from her previous emission. An awkward, deep grunt came from her as the giant pressed down on her anal walls so hard it practically flattened her ink sac.

The pressure was enormous and forceful, Marie had heard that it was a nerve-heavy zone but was always too proper to press further, she wasn’t THAT sort of performer, after all! Or at least not publicly, as her neon green ink was forced to squirt out of the log finally arriving at the end of its journey, continuing to pummel its way through her guts and punching against the ceramic bowl with a loud impact Marie couldn’t help but acknowledge just why her knees were shaking so bad or why she’d involuntarily just begun accompanying her war crime of a painted bowel movement with a deluge of pale yellow.

Leaning into the wall she raised her hips slightly, drool trailing down the side of her mouth as the slowly snaking turd pressed hard against her internal organs and milked her of her ink. She was already going down for something terribly embarrassing, after all, might as well make the most of it. The thought of getting a new job working the kind of sick attractions washed up stars had to do, exploring the many ways to force an orgasm from stimulating ink glands and sac alone seemed to do more than just amuse her as her flared vulva squirt more than the aftermath of her chugging green tea.

She rolled her shoulders back, fists clenched and back arched as she strained to get the whole of the beast out of her body. She was at this point totally helpless to stop the monstrosity piling up and out of the shallow bowl from escaping her in full but a twisted thought remained that she could at least enjoy it if she was stuck there. Her shaky legs couldn’t hope to do anything more than keep her from falling over right now and every attempt to clench just served to make her totally aware of the solid firmness of the yards-long load sliding out of her body. 

She narrowed her eyes, glancing around as if there could’ve been watching, or perhaps as if it would’ve mattered any more at this point before biting the tip of her glove to remove it and sliding a hand down along her thigh and between her legs. Her adult life had been without many opportunities for dating and she’d more than enough experience how to handle herself as her fingers deftly slipped inside one hole as the other was visibly bulging outwards to accommodate the ink-lubricated log.

With her face flush with green Marie struggled to keep herself stifled, both from the intense two-hole stimulation and the voice in the back of her head insisting that there was no reason to hold anything back at this point. Her whole body began to shake, the cable speeding up its exit from her body from the tension and force of gravity as it seemed to build momentum too thanks to her well-oiled rectal cavity. 

It wasn’t just finger-jibbing herself during an eighty-pound bowel movement doing this, it was knowing the sheer improperness of a demure pop idol doing this all in an old, sophisticated restaurant with her cousin and the medea just yards away to hear it that had her huffing and gasping as her stance widened to try and accommodate the girth and speed of what was billowing out of her ass now.

Tongue lolling out, face against the tiled wall she bucked her hips backwards, her insides tensing, spasming as one end fires a splash of green-hued fluids in front of her and the other sounded off like a pneumatic gun firing the long-awaited end of her bowel movement with enough force that even coiled up in a towering mass behind her almost coming up to her chest the very end wetly hit the back wall.

With a drawn-out sigh she remained like this, hand wedged firmly between her plump thighs as she relaxed in the proper afterglow, tremendously cathartic in being able to let go on so many levels. Slowly Marie wobbled back to her feet, inspecting the damage: as expected, compressing so much food down to nothing in whatever physics-mocking act she’d done to appear trim in front of the cameras wasn’t without consequences. As she cleaned herself up she tried not to think too hard about the implications of how she’d started off filling the shallow eastern-style toilet but quickly overfilled it and took to occupying all the space between her full butt cheeks and the wall eight feet behind her.

She discarded her thoroughly stained panties, a little amused thinking about how between her celebrity status and the possible notoriety of what she’d just done they could be sold for more than what it’d cost to clean the place up and install a proper toilet. Hiking up her tights she tried not to think about just why the ordeal was harder than usual, frowning as her fingers pressed a little deeper into her middle than they used to be able to and shrugging it off. As she walked to the mirror to clean herself up it was almost a shock to see the Marie looking back at her was the same one as ever, the face of the proper, reserved and contained half of the Squid Sisters.

By the time she’d returned to the scene Marie was almost walking normal, though a look outside also indicated that the sun had begun setting too. Only Callie was left sitting there, sipping from a familiar blue metal can, not noticing her cousin sidling up next to her. “I thought you said you quit drinking those.” she grinned as Callie jumped, eyes bulging as she struggled to choke down her current mouthful of bubbly fluid. “H-hey! Well, I mean, I did, unless I’m stressed. I was really worried about you, yanno!”

“Right, yeah, um, sorry about that, I uh…” Marie leaned her back against the counter, shoulder to shoulder with her cousin. “Wicked indigestion is what it is, I had everyone clear out like, the moment you got in there. I know you’d die of embarrassment if a tape of you puking your guts out got on the web, after all.” Marie’s ears perked up. “O-oh, yeah, hey, good call, you know more about sushi and more about me than I would’ve guessed, I should’ve never doubted you.” a trademark thought out response from Marie once again, getting a beaming smile in return from Callie.

“Yeah, and that guy, the chef? Management phoned in and said they’d take care of him. Turns out this was a pizza place three months ago, that guy was a total sham trying to ride the Squid Sisters Gravy Train without a ticket. They’ve already got the tabeloids written out all ‘Salomone? More like Salmonella!’, hope you’re ready for two months of sympathy cards from fans.” Callie scoffed and finished her drink, getting up to her feet. “Anyway, if you can stomach it I bet Sean is still open, we should have enough time to get whatever’s left that he couldn’t sell, and hey, I bet if we ask he’d let us eat whatever’s at the bottom of the fryer baskets just like we used to on our boardwalk trips as kids!”

Marie followed suit, one hand trailing over her stomach that, for all it’d been through, was feeling alright, perhaps even a little too voided. “Yanno what, sure, for old time’s sake. I haven’t been to Sean’s in ages anyway.” she smirked.


End file.
